


Get . Out . Now

by Thranki_LoKisra



Category: Thranduil - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4436021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thranki_LoKisra/pseuds/Thranki_LoKisra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As you flung yoursleve to him,he sent a dagger glare toward you. Making you abrubtedly stoped in your track. Glued to the spot.</p><p> </p><p>"Thranduil"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get . Out . Now

You wakled happily through the hallway. Smiling to the guards that you passed as they bowed in respect to you, As the Elvenqueen,you not so demanding as Thranduil is. You are the ice to his fire,the soft to his cold,the shield to his sword. Everything about him completely different about you. You the one who always smiling,laughing and caring about all the subject. You even lower yourselve and befriend with all the servants. 

Feeling so happy and content,you walked towards the throne room. Jumping in your walked. Your hands clapped in front of you each time you took a step. You push open the mighty and heavy door with all your might. Flashing a big grin as you entered the room. There is your husband,sat in a regal of a king,with his pointy crown on head. The light that seep into the cave lightning his silver blond hair.

You can't asked for more. The ellon that make you as his wife is absolutely striking. His sharp cheekbones,looks like can cut a stone into two. His cerulant eyes,stared into your very soul. His longer fingers when he interlaced them with yours. And his voice,oh. Such a perfect husband you have.

"Meleth!!!!!" You yelled and running toward him. Ignoring all the guards that standing on his side. They already used to this kind of situation. And they appreciate it even. 

"Thran,Thrand,Thrand!!!!! I miss you!!!" 

As you flung yoursleve to him,he sent a dagger glare toward you. Making you abrubtedly stoped in your track. Glued to the spot.

"Thranduil?" You whisper his name but his eyes harder even more on you. You never see him this mad at you. Not a single passion his eyes held for you as it used to. 

"Get out" The words he just said make your brain stoped functioning.

"What?"

"Get out"

"But-but why? Thrand-" Before you managed to spoke his name,a sharp pain make it's way to your cheek. Sending you stumble to the ground. You put a hand on the very spot he just slap you. Tears already swelling in your eyes.

"Thranduil?"

"Get. Out"

"What's wring with you?!"

"I said" he take a step toward you "Get out!"

"No! I didn't do anything wrong and suddenly you hit me!"

"Get out you whore!"

At that point,your rage can't be held. You explode and punched his face. A thin line of blood coming out from his nose. Before he could insult you,you stormed out of the throne room and went to Elrond.

✴✴✴✴✴✴✴✴✴✴✴✴✴✴

 

Thranduil stand at the place from the minutes you punched him. His guards already leave him alone knowing he need some space. Balled his fist,he still can repeat the things you just done.

✴✴✴✴✴✴✴✴✴✴✴✴✴✴

 

"It absurb Elrond!" You laughed as you pat Elrond at the shoulder. He too laughing and swaying on the bench.

"I'm not lying (Y/N)!! It's all true!" You laughed even more. Elrond then leaned toward you and whispered something in your ears. And you laughed more hard.

 

"But it so silly! Why would anyone done something like that?!"

"Because,it's too good. Not even me can resist it! You're the best (Y/N)!!!!"

Thranduil just watched from the dark and his eyes darkened. His own wife swoon by the Peredhel. He won't forgive you for this.

.✴✴✴✴✴✴✴✴✴✴✴✴✴✴✴✴

 

The day had turned to night. The birds already stop singing hours ago and you still didn't return to the chamber. Thranduil's heart started to beat fast and sweats now formed on his forehead. He now felt guilty for hitting you. But you deserve it,right? He paced in his room. He sat on his massive bed and sigh. He waited for another hour.

The hour passed and he kicked his door open. Startling the guards that placed outside of his room. He barked orders to the guards. 

"Search her! Search for the Queen! Now!"

✴✴✴✴✴✴✴✴✴✴✴✴✴✴✴✴✴

You sat by the pond in your private garden,accompanied by the flowers that singing softly to you. You dipped your feet into the pond and shivered at the coldness. You hummed softly. Suddenly a footstep can be heard rushed toward you. You turned your head around and see no one other than your own husband. His brows knitted together and his face clearly flashed that he was worried. You turn you head to another direction and ignored him.

"Meleth-nin" he breath. You ached to hugged him but you know better than that.

"Meleth -nin" you ignored him,

"Meleth..." He then snaked his hands to hugged you from behind but you quickly slap his hands away and stand on your feet.

"Go away" you said to him harshly.

"I'm sorry. Please..." 

"Go away"

"(Y/N)..."

The way he spoke your name is so heartbreaking,but you stabd your ground.

"Go. Away. From. Me"

"Meleth-"

"You don't need a whore like me!" You yelled. Tears now streaming down you face. You droped to the ground and cried. You can feel him embrace you and you didn't resist his touch.

He patted you head and kissed your head. "Forgive my foolishness Meleth"

"I-I forgive yo-you...." He tightened his embrace and you sobs quietly on his shoulder. After a few good minutes you looked up to him.

 

"So.....Thran,what is this all about?"

He looks away and answered.

"I..,I saw you with Elrond"

You then laughed loudly and punched him over and over again.

"It's.....that?!" He looked confused at your reaction. You laughed harder and stand to leave. You kissed him at the lips and whispered.

 

 

"I know who stole all my cookies back then~And you know,thanks to Elrond~" you leave him still laughing.


End file.
